Kung Fu Wolf
by Master Shifu
Summary: Story based on the movie, but with wolves as the characters. I own nothing but the story.
1. Chapter 1 to Chapter 2

Within his bedroom, a large black and white wolf slept, dreaming of a future he believed he could never have. His green eyes were shut tight and he snored quietly in his deep slumber. Inside his dreams, he narrated his own story, of a world in which he was a hero.

'Legend tells of a legendary warrior whose kung fu skills were the stuff of legend.' Dressed in a simple robe and straw hat, he walked across China. 'He traveled the land in search of worthy foes.' Entering a local criminal bar, he sat down at a table without so much as glancing at the others. In spite of his presence, they continued their evil acts, watching him with sly eyes. Gathering around him, they glared menacingly.

"I see you like to chew. Maybe you should chew on my fist!" a gray wolf challenged the warrior, who was consumed in eating dumplings.

'The warrior said nothing for his mouth was full. Then he swallowed, and then he spoke.'

"Enough talk. Let's fight." Letting out a mentally created warrior cry, he shot up from the table, sending the enemy wolves flying with his power. Sending some one way and some another, he demonstrated his true power as a kung fu warrior.

'He was so deadly in fact that his enemies would go blind from exposure to pure awesomeness.' Doing a full split, he sent two enemies into the wall.

"I'm blind," one cried.

"He's too awesome," wailed the other.

"And attractive," a small female whispered, batting her eyelashes at him.

"How can we repay you?" another small wolf, male, asked.

"There is no charge for awesomeness or attractiveness," he replied, causing the female to squeal with delight at his generosity.

Bursting through the roof, he smashed his opponents this way and that.

'It mattered not how many foes he faced. They were no match for his audacity.'

A double streak of wolves howled with fury as they dove towards him, but with one look, he sent them reeling into the water below.

'Never before had a wolf been so feared and so loved. Even the most heroic heroes in all of China, The Furious Five, bowed in respect to this great master.'

Walking away from his destruction, the wolf looked up in the distance to the Jade Palace. With a thunderous crack, the five wolves landed on the ground and bowed respectfully. Gathering in fighting poses, they came immediately to his side.

"We should hang out," Monkey said.

"Agreed," Po, the dreamer, replied.

Switching into battle positions, they let out a battle cry together.

'But hanging out would have to wait cause when you're facing the ten thousand demons of Demon Mountain, there's only one thing that matters and that's-'

Soaring though he air with the Sword of Heroes, he slashed their weapons and they leapt into the fray, when midair, his dream changed.

"Po. Get up," Monkey said, but with the voice of Mr. Ping.

"You'll be late for work," Tigress said in a similar matter.

"Huh? What?" With a gasp and a thump, Po woke up, finding himself in his same bedroom under his same blanket. Opening his eyes, he yawned and dismally remembered he was not a kung fu warrior, but a simple noodle-making wolf.

"Po, get up," Mr. Ping called. Glancing longingly at his picture scroll of The Furious Five, his figurines, and individual picture scrolls. Sighing, he tried he tried to get up by hopping to his feet, but his heaviness wouldn't allow him. He was quite a hefty wolf, which sometimes embarrassed him and hindered his dreams of kung fu.

"Po, what are you doing up there?" Mr. Ping questioningly asked.

"Uh, nothing," he replied nervously. Trying once more, ge gave up and jumped up with a battle cry, focusing on his Furious Five figurines. "Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper, Tigress," he struck all their battle poses and roared for Tigress. Each wolf was name for their type of fighting. As he roared, a female wolf with peach-colored fur stared at him from watering her plants at her window.

"Po. Let's go. You're late for work," Mr. Ping called in an irked voice. He took his work very seriously.

"Coming," Po replied, throwing his throwing stars at his image of a glaring grey wolf. It's teeth were bared and seemed to mock him as he tried again and again before racing down the stairs and tumbling to a heap at the bottom.

Yelping in pain, he landed at the base of the stairs, muttering sheepishly, "Sorry dad."

"Sorry doesn't make the noodles," Mr. Ping replied accusingly. He carried some heavy noodle-making supplies in his mouth, mumbling as he padded across the restaurant. He was a small light gray wolf with dark patches and black eyes.

"What is it you were doing up there? All that noise…" he continued.

"Oh, nothing, uh, just had a crazy dream," he muttered, helping his father in gathering ingrediants.

"About what?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Huh?" Po yelped. He couldn't tell his father about his kung fu dreams.

"What were you dreaming about?" Mr. Ping elaborated, cutting up some vegetables.

"What was I-? Uh, I was dreaming about, uh, noodles," Po lied nervously.

"Noodles? You were really dreaming about noodles?" Mr. Ping asked skeptically.

"Uh, yeah, what else would I be dreaming about?" Po squeaked, accidentally leaving his throwing star in a bowl of noodles he gave to a customer. "Oh, careful. That soup is…sharp."

"Ooh. Happy day. My son, finally having the noodle dream," Mr. Ping gasped happily, running around with his tail wagging happily. "Oh, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment," he cried, tying a noodle apron around Po's middle. "This is a sign Po!" he cried.

"Uh, a sign of what?" Po asked.

"You are almost ready to be entrusted with the secret ingredient of my Secret Ingredient Soup, and then, and then you will fulfill your destiny and take over the restaurant, just as I took it over from my father who took it over from his father who won it from a friend in a game of mahjong," Mr. Ping pointed a paw at his father, grandfather, and original owner.

"Dad, dad, dad, it was just a dream," Po guiltily added.

"No, it was the dream. We are noodle folk. Broth runs through our veins," Mr. Ping proudly told him as he hopped on the counter and served his soup.

"But dad, didn't you ever, I don't know, want to do something else? Something besides noodles?" Po asked, wanting his father to understand he didn't want a destiny of noodles.

"Actually, when I was young and crazy, I thought about running away and learning how to make tofu," Mr. Ping chopped vegetables as he talked.

"So why didn't you?" Po asked longingly.

"Oh, because it was a stupid dream. Can you imagine me making tofu?" Mr. Ping asked, much to Po's disappointment. He laughed, "Tofu. No!" Slamming his knife into the board, he continued, "We all have our place in this world. Mine is here and yours is,"

"I know, it's here," Po sighed.

"No, it's at tables 2, 5, 7, and 12," Mr. Ping surprised Po, throwing noodle dishes to balance on his plump arms and forepaws. "Service with a smile," he added, putting a hat and a fake smile on his son's face.

Sighing longingly, Po looked up to the Jade Palace, where he could barely hear a beautiful howl.


	2. Chapter 3 to Chapter 4

Beneath a flowering tree outside the Jade Palace, Master Shifu was howling. His howl rose and fell in a symphony of colorful notes. It started with a joy that wrapped itself around him and ended in a sad undertone of pain and betrayal. The meaning of his song was crystal clear to The Furious Five who watched him, but was hidden to all other ears. A small white wolf with light brown patches, he closed his surprisingly icy blue eyes and sang.

Behind the shrubbery, Tigress, a fiery brindle wolf with piercing orange eyes motioned to Monkey, a tan wolf with dark patches and green eyes, to move quickly. There was a short rustle of leaves in their movement and Master Shifu's song fell to a close as he realized his students were there.

Viper, a thin gray and tan wolf with blue eyes, leapt from behind a temple's support pole as Tigress and Monkey dived from the rooftop. Crane bounded over the building with a flight-like jump, blurring his pelt of white with dark gray patches, his clever green eyes narrowed in thought. Mantis, a small gray wolf with yellow eyes, jumped nimbly from an overhang, and together, The Furious Five attacked.

Opening his eyes, Master Shifu's pupils dilated as he immediately began to fight. Blocking Viper's attack with his front paws, he dived under Tigress's kick, leaped up, and kicked her away with a hind paw. Flying over Crane, he slammed a paw into his head while landing and dodging Monkey. Deflecting Mantis with a forepaw, he defended himself from Crane and Monkey, immediately stopping Tigress's fist with a firm paw. Doing an intricate flip, he avoided her kick and flipped her, finishing with a final frontal block from Mantis. Standing still in a ready fighting stance, he glanced quickly around before relaxing his muscles. His students all stood readily in a circle around him.

"Well done students," he began as they all bowed respectfully before him, "If you were trying to disappoint me, Tigress, you need more ferocity; Monkey, greater speed; Crane, height; Viper, subtlty; Mantis-."

"Master Shifu," Zeng, a small black palace guardian wolf with amber eyes nervously interrupted.

"What?" Master Shifu snapped. He did not like being interrupted in training session.

"Agh! It-it's Master Oogway. He wants to see you," Zeng stammered, causing Master Shifu to blink in surprise. Master Oogway hardly ever summoned him, especially when he was directing his students. With no time for further instruction, he left as fast as he could. Anything could be happening and he did not want to be late.

Two door-openers opened the doors for him as he raced on all fours through the doors to the Moon Pool. As the doors shut, he sighed and calmed himself.

Bowing, he said, "Master Oogway, you summoned me. Is something wrong?"

Uncurling himself from a tai chi position, Master Oogway, a silver wolf with green eyes, took up his staff and asked slowly, "Why must something be wrong for me to want to see my old friend?"

"So, nothing's wrong?" Master Shifu asked in confusion.

"Well, I didn't say that," Master Oogway admitted. Slowly, he began blowing out the candles of his customary lighted circle, and Master Shifu barely suppressed his temper as Master Oogway reached the fourth candle, looked at him as if about to speak, and blew out another candle.

Eye twitching, Master Shifu simply thrust outwards with his forepaws and the force blew out all the candles. "You were saying?" he asked.

"I have had a vision. Tai Lung will return," Master Oogway motioned to him and he stiffened as he saw the vision too.

Standing amongst massive destruction, Tai Lung bounded through his sight, slashing his huge claws and roaring with uncontained fury.

Breathing heavily in fear, Master Shifu gasped, "That is impossible. He is in prison."

"Nothing is impossible," Master Oogway sighed and Master SHifu flattened his ears wearily. If Master Oogway truly believed Tai Lung would return, he unfortunately trusted him.

"Zeng, fly to Chor Ghom Prison and tell them to double the guards, double the weapons, double everything! Tai Lung does not leave that prison!" he snarled.

"Yes, Master Shifu!" Zeng exclaimed, yelping in pain as he ran into a pole in his confusion.

"One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it," Master Oogway murmured, turning and padding away.

"We have to do something. We can't just let him march down the valley and take his revenge. He'll-he'll," Master Shifu couldn't finish his frantic worrying before Master Oogway spoke again.

"Your mind is like this water, my friend. When it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see, but if you allow it to settle, the answer becomes clear," Master Oogway told him, touching a paw lightly to dab at the water, clearing the rippling of the peach blossoms.

Together, they looked up at the roof, where a jade dragon held the legendary Dragon Scroll. "The Dragon Scroll," Master Shifu murmured.

"It is time," Master Oogway affirmed.

"But who? Who is worth to be entrusted with the secret to limitless power? To become the Dragon Warrior?" Master Shifu gasped.

"I don't know," Master Oogway admitted and Master Shifu stared at him in bewilderment. How could he not know?

Meanwhile, Po was also having a difficult time. Squeezing his bulky body through the tables at his father's restaurant.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry," he apologized as he served the customers.

"Watch it Po," a peach colored wolf warned him.

"Sorry. Suck it up. Oops. Sorry. A thousand pardons," he muttered. Then, he looked up at the sounding of a gong. Two black wolves had posted a sign in their restaurant. "What? Master Oogway's choosing the Dragon Warrior? Today! Everyone, everyone, go to the Jade Palace. One of the five is going to get the Dragon Scroll. We've been waiting a thousand years for this. Just take the bowl. This is the greatest day in kung fu history. Don't worry about it. Just go!" he exclaimed, impatiently helping the customers out. As he was just about to leave, his father called him back.

"Po! Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the Jade Palace?" he trotted anxiously towards the exit.

"But you're forgetting your noodle cart. The whole valley will be there and you'll send noodles to all of them," Mr. Ping told him happily, pulling the cart over in his jaws.

"Selling noodles?" Po unenthusiastically asked. His dad nodded unaware that his son wanted more. "But dad, you know, I was kind of thinking maybe I," he bagan.

"Yeah," Mr. Ping nodded.

"I was kind of thinking Maybe I," he continued.

"Uh-huh," he nodded.

"Could also sell the bean buns. They're-they're about to go bad," Po sighed.

"That's my boy. I told you that dream was a sign," Mr. Ping enthusiastically left to get them.

"Yeah. Ha ha, glad I had it," he sighed again.

While this was happening, dragon fireworks were going off and confetti was in the air. It was a day of celebration.

"Yippee, I'm a kung fu warrior," a puppy bounced about laughing.

"Me too," another one yelped. But while the whole valley was joyous, Po gaped from the bottom of the stairs, staring up the neverending staircase to the Jade Palace. How could he bring his noodle cart up there?

He yanked and pulled and tugged it every which way, but as the sun began to rise, he realized it was too late. He was still barely up the stairs and collapsed in exhaustion.

"Come on. Come on. Almost there," he looked down the few stairs. "Wha? Oh no! Oh no!" he wailed.

"Sorry Po," a peach colored wolf sympathized.

"We'll bring you back a souvenir," his friend added before they both raced up the stairs.

"No, I'll bring me back a souvenir," Po decided, removing his apron and hat, and hurrying up the stairs.

Up at the Jade Palace, watching the servants moving equipment, Master Shifu was both proud and worried.

"It is an historic day. Isn't it Master Oogway?" he asked.

"Yes, and one I feared I would not live to see. Are your students ready?" he returned.

"Yes, Master Oogway," he answered.

"Now, notice old friend. Whomever I choose will not only bring peace to the valley but also to you," he told him wisely.

Master Shifu stared after him in surprise. How would the death of his traitor son bring him peace?


	3. Chapter 5

"Let the tournament begin," a peach colored wolf announced, banging a gong with a forepaw. Everyone cheered, but Po wasn't even there yet.

Groaning in pain, he hauled himself up to the top, rolling onto his back to cool off. "Yeah!" he barked. "Haha," he laughed. "Oh no. No no no, wait! I'm coming! Wait wait wait! You guys…" he wailed as he noticed them closing the doors. Racing too late to stop them, he slammed headfirst into the doors and toppled over with dizziness. "Ow," he yelped. "Hey, open the door," he called, rising, and banging the door with his forepaws. Drummers hid the noise however. "Let me in!" he howled.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace," Master Shifu began as Po raced over and leaped, catching his forepaws in a window and hauling himself up to peer through it. "It is my great honor to present to you, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, The Furious Five," Master Shifu announced. Po laughed with delight as he saw the five leap from above, perform a series of intricate kung fu moves, and land on the ground in style.

"The Furious Five," Po gasped, but to his unluckiness, Crane's flap was so powerful it closed the window cover, smacking him on the head and causing him to fall to the ground with a yelp of pain.

"Warrior, get ready," Master Shifu began.

"Warriors. Ooh, peekey hole," Po looked through a hole in the door.

"Ready for battle," Master Shifu continued.

"Whoo!" Po exclaimed. "A Thousand Tongues of Fire," he laughed.

"Whao, look at that," a peach colored wolf stepped into his view.

"Hey, get out of the way," Po protested, before backing up to see Crane's mighty leap into the air, where he almost seemed to float in a hover over China. Gasping in amazement, he fell down the stairs and completely missed Crane's performance, to which the crowd cheered wildly.

He sighed when he realized he had missed it, but determinedly began to try any idea. Punching the door gave him a pain in his forepaw. Pole vaulting didn't work because of his weight and smashed him into the wall. Slingshotting from a tree had a similar problem and ended up slamming him and hurting him even more. Finally, he just sat and wallowed in his unhappiness.

"And finally, Master Tigress. Believe me citizens, you have not seen anything yet," Master Shifu announced.

Pulling a tree down with a rope, Po called back, "I know!"

"Master Tigress face Iron Ox and his Blades of Death," he continued as the lovely she-wolf readied herself to fight. Po catapulted himself over, only to bounce painfully and land in a box of fireworks. As he laid and whimpered, Master Oogway raised a forepaw and closed his eyes. Everyone turned expectantly towards him.

"I sense the Dragon Warrior is among us," he announced quietly.

Scenting the air, Master Shifu nodded to his students and they immediately formed a line and stood in respectful formality.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace, Master Oogway will know choose the Dragon Warrior," Master Shifu loudly proclaimed.

"Huh? Oh no no. Wait. Yeah," Po suddenly got an idea from the fireworks as he sat amongst them. Ceremonial drums beat as Master Oogway slowly walked, eyes closed, swaying a forepaw as he moved towards the five. Po laughed outside as he made a firework chair. Lighting a match, he laughed and looked up as his dad came.

"Po! What are you doing?" he yelped as he ran over.

"What does it look like I'm doing? No, stop, stop. I'm going to see the Dragon Warrior!" he yelped as his father began to blow out the fireworks.

"But I don't understand. You finally had the noodle dream," Mr. Ping wailed unhappily.

"I lied. I don't dream about noodles dad. I love kung fu!" he howled, drawing it out, but the fireworks didn't go out and he tipped the chair over, landing hard on his chin. Disappointed, he snuffled up his tears.

"Aw, come on son. Let's get back to work," Mr. Ping sighed.

"Okay," Po sighed. Suddenly, he and Mr. Ping screamed in surprise as the chair exploded and Po rocketed forwards, and finally up into the air.

"Oh. Come back!" Mr. Ping cried.

The crowd gasped at the fireworks and Po gasped, "Uh oh," as the chair he was sitting on burnt to a crisp. Falling through the air, he screamed before he hit the ground hard in a dizzying blur of red and black. Waking up slowly, he groaned.

"Oh. What's going on? Where? Uh. What are you pointing?" he looked up to see Master Oogway pointing at him. "Oh. Sorry. I just wanted to see who the Dragon Warrior was," he apologized.

"How interesting," Master Oogway murmured and Po looked at him, dizzy and confused.

"Master, are-are you pointing at me?" Tigress asked, pointing a paw at herself. Po nodded approvingly of the beautiful she-wolf.

"Him," Master Oogway said.

"Who?" Po yelped, trying to move away from the accusing paw.

"You," Maser Oogway replied.

"Me?" Po gasped.

"The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior," Master Oogway proclaimed, holding up Po's paw with his staff.

"What?" Po yelped.

"What?" The Furious Five cried.

"What?" Master Shifu gaped.

"What?" Mr. Ping barked.

The announcer wolf banged a gong, much to Master Shifu's displeasure, who immediately took away the gong with a slap of his forepaw. He silently threatened to beat him as the crowd cheered and threw confetti at the Dragon Warrior. A line of black wolves carried a royal chair for Po to sit on.

"Wait. Stop. Who told you to?" Master Shifu barked. Racing down the stairs as the wolves loaded Po onto the chair, he confronted Master Oogway.

"Master Oogway, wait. That flabby wolf can't possibly be the answer to our problem. You were about to point at Tigress and that thing fell in front of her. That was just an accident!" he roared.

"There are no accidents," Master Oogway quietly reproved him. Master Shifu stared at Po as he suddenly burst through the chair. He pointed a paw, but more wolves simply helped carry Po anyway. Oogway left him and he was left staring with a twitching eye at the obese Po wolf.

"Forgive us master. We have failed you," Tigress unhappily whimpered, bowing with the rest of the five behind him.

"No," Master Shifu raised a paw, "if the wolf has not quit by morning, then I will have failed you.


	4. Chapter 6 to Chapter 7

Zeng panted as he raced through the bitter snow and winds to deliver his message. Collapsing at he doors, he yelped as two large guard wolves showed their teeth at him. "Hey. Wait wait wait wait. I bring a message from Master Shifu," he stammered. They let him in, but their glares held a clear message-they didn't want him there.

"What? Double the guards? Extra precaution? Your prison may not be adequate?" Commander Vouchir, a huge dark gray wolf with black eyes snarled. "You doubt my prison's security?" he growled.

"Absolutely not. Shifu does. I'm just the messenger," Zeng whimpered.

"I'll give you a message for your Master Shifu. Escape from Chor Gohm Prison is impossible," he proclaimed confidently, leading Zeng across the stone paths.

He yelped as Commander Vouchir nearly knocked him over the edge while laughing. The brush in his pocket which he used to write the messages he delivered fell down into the darkness.

"Impressive, isn't it?" he laughed.

"Yes, very impressive. It's-it's very impressive," Zeng stammered appeasingly.

"One way in, one way out, one thousand guards, and one prisoner," Commander Vouchir growled.

"Yes, except that prisoner is Tai Lung," Zeng muttered.

"Take us down," Commander Vouchir ordered. Lowering them down on a wooden platform by a chain, large wolves snarled at Zeng, clearly telling him he was not welcome. As their descent brought them down to the level of which Tai Lung occupied, Zeng shuddered with fright. He was indeed a very small wolf and Tai Lung was very big and had a very scary reputation. Commander Vouchir as he laughed and swung the platform. Zen couldn't help yelping in fear that the chains would break and he would plummet to his death.

"Oh my," Zeng gasped as they landed and he saw Tai Lung for the first time. The huge wolf was kneeling and secured, but he was bigger than the guards and had a swirling pattern on his coat of silver, black, tan, and white. His eyes were closed, but Zeng knew from legend that his eyes changed color and were sometimes purple and sometimes amber.

"Behold Tai Lung," Commander Vouchir presented the monstrous wolf.

"I'll, um, I'm just going to wait right here," Zeng nervously stammered. He didn't want to be anywhere near Tai Lung.

"It's nothing to worry about. It's perfectly safe," Commander Vouchir laughed, headbutting Zeng closer to Tai Lung as he tried to back away. "Crossbows at the ready," he called.

"Crossbows?" Zeng yelped.

"Hey. Tough guy. Did you hear? Oogway's finally going to give someone the Dragon Scroll and it's not going to be you?" Commander Vouchir mocked Tai Lung, circling him with his teeth bared.

"What are you doing? Don't get him mad," Zeng whimpered.

"What's he going to do about it? I've got him completely immobilized," Commander Vouchir chuckled. Stepping down harshly with a hind foot on Tai Lung's bushy tail, he cooed mockingly, "Oh, did I step on the widdle puppy's tail? Aw."

"I'm gonna. I've seen enough. I'm going to tell Shifu he's got nothing to worry about," Zeng appeasingly woofed.

"No he doesn't," Commander Vouchir agreed.

"Okay I'll tell him that. Can we please go know?" Zeng pleaded, but in his worry for his own safety, he failed to notice his brush fall to the ground in front of Tai Lung with a soft click. Opening his glowing amber eyes, he glared as he used his dexterous tail to pick up the brush and hide it carefully.

At the Jade Palace, Po was feeling far less confident, named the Dragon Warrior and finally at the top of the stairs, courtesy of the wolves who helped carry him.

"Wait a second," he protested as the wolves dumped him and left, closing the doors behind them. "Ha ha. I think there's been a slight mistake. Uh, everyone seems to think that I'm, uh. Whao. The Sacred Hall of Warriors. No way. Look at this place," he gasped as he finally took in his surroundings. Checking it out, he sighed, "Whao. Master Flying Wolf's armor with authentic battle damage! Whao. The Sword of Heroes-said to be so sharp you can cut yourself just by looking at-" he broke off with a yelp as it cut his forepaw. "The Invisible Trident of Destiny," he gaped, "I've only seen paintings of that painting." Laughing with puppy-like pleasure, he stopped short when he saw what he never thought he would see. "No. Oh, the legendary Urn of Whispering Warriors-said to contain the souls of the entire Tehn-Xiu army. Hello," he called into it.

"Have you finished sight-seeing?" Master Shifu asked, but Po had very terrible senses sometimes and his mind believed the souls were talking to him.

"Sorry, I should have come to see you first," Po admitted.

"My patience is wearing thin," Master Shifu growled.

"Oh, well, I mean, it's not like you were going anywhere," Po replied, slightly irked.

"Do turn around," Master Shifu sighed.

"Sure," he did, but it didn't quite hit him yet that Master Shifu was speaking, not the urn. "Hey. How's it going. How do you get five thou- Master Shifu! Oh!" he yelped in surprise, knocking the urn over with his tail as he turned. "Someone broke that, but I'm going to fix it. I'll-I'll, do you have some glue? Ow!" he yelped as he bumped the pedestal with his forepaw and knocked it into his temple, "Ow. Ooh. Splinter."

"So you're the legendary Dragon Warrior, hm?" Master Shifu asked, bared his teeth in a fake smile.

"Uh, I guess so," Po muttered nervously.

"Wrong!" snarled Master Shifu, making him jump. "You are not the Dragon Warrior. You will never be the Dragon Warrior until you have learned the secret of the Dragon Scroll," he snappishly told him.

"Whoa. So, um, how does this work? Do you have a ladder or a trampoline or…?" he asked, only for Master Shifu to chuckle.

"You think it's that easy? That I'm just going to hand you the secret to limitless power?" he snarled.

"No, I," Po gulped.

"First you must master the highest level of kung fu and that is clearly impossible if that one is someone like you," Master Shifu growled, circling him.

"Someone like me?" Po growled back.

"Yes, look at you. This fat butt, flabby arms, and this ridiculous belly," Master Shifu relentlessly mocked.

"Hey," Po protested.

"And utter disregard for personal hygiene," Master Shifu added.

"Hey, now wait a minute. That's a little uncalled for," Po barked.

"Don't stand that close. I can smell your breath," Master Shifu contemptuously curled his lip.

"Listen, Master Oogway said that I was the-" he broke off as Master Shifu grabbed his paw, "The Wuxi Finger Hold. Not the Wuxi Finger Hold!"

"Oh, you know this hold?" he chuckled.

"Developed by Master Wuxi in the third dynasty. Yes," Po admitted.

"Oh, then you must know what happens when I twitch my ear," Master Shifu teased.

"No, no, no," Po whimpered.

"You know the hardest part of this? The hardest part is cleaning up afterwards," the little white wolf snickered.

"Okay, okay, take it easy," the larger black and white wolf wailed.

"Now listen closely, wolf. Oogway may have picked you, but when I'm through with you, I promise you, you're going to wish he hadn't. Are we clear," Master Shifu menacingly asked.

"Oh yeah. We're clear. We're clear. We are so clear," Po appeasingly replied.

"Good. I can't wait to get started," Master Shifu laughed. If Po had any idea what Master Shifu had in mind, he probably would have wet himself right then and there.


	5. Chapter 8 to Chapter 9

The small white wolf slammed open the doors to the Training Hall, fallowed closely by the terrified Po. The Furious Five yelled loud kung fu noises as they practiced and Po stared about him in awe.

Tigress was using the powerful tiger technique to dodge the Swinging Claws while balancing firmly on the twirling wooden snakes beneath her. Crane leaped through the air, landing light as a crane on the Jade Torroise and using his forepaws and arms to defend himself from shooting arrows. Tigress gave a huge twirling leap to land on the Jade Tortoise with Crane and began to fight him with various skillful kung fu moves. Mantis used his small stature to bounces as nimbly and quickly as a praying mantis through the Gator Gauntlet. Viper twirled and danced as agile as a snake, sometimes turning on one paw or leaping into the air to avoid the Field of Flames. Monkey swung from a forepaw or hindpaw, managing to be accurate as a monkey and swing through the Seven Talon Rings. Focusing on Tigress once more, Po watching her amazing kung fu as she confidently avoided the Swinging Claws and swirled around to smash one with her furious power, sending splinters of wood flying and one iron studded chunk directly into Po's head.

"Ow! Ooh, ow," he yelped.

"Let's begin," Master Shifu ignored his pained cry.

"Wait wait wait, what?" Po looked at the now empty and very dangerous training course, "Now?"

"Yes, now. Unless you think the great Oogway was wrong and you are not the Dragon Warrior," he replied.

"Oh. Okay, well, I don't know if I can do all of those moves," Po whimpered, but Master Shifu only laughed.

"Well, if we don't try, we'll never know, will we?" he asked, limping along the wooden halls toward the Furious Five.

"Uh, yeah, it's just, maybe we can find something more suited to my level," Po stammered.

"And what level is that?" Master Shifu skeptically asked.

"Well, you know, I'm not a master, but, uh, let's just start at zero. Level zero," Po suggested, only for Master Shifu to laugh at him again.

"Oh no, there is no such thing as level zero," he replied.

"Hey, maybe I can start with that," Po pointed with a forepaw and loped off for it. He knew it was much too easy, but he couldn't train like the Furious Five.

"That? We use that for training children and for propping the door open when it's hot, but if you insist," Master Shifu growled.

Po stared with awe as the Furious Five approached them, and gasped, "Whoa. The Furious Five. You're so much bigger than your action figures, except for you Mantis. You're about the same."

"Go ahead wolf. Show us what you can do," Master Shifu motioned to the training dummy that Po wanted to practice on.

"Um, are they going to watch or should I just wait until they get back to work or something?" he nervously asked.

"Hit it," Master Shifu ordered.

"Okay, yeah, I mean, I just ate. Um, so I'm still digesting, so my kung fu might not be as good as later on," Po muttered.

"Just hit it," Master Shifu snapped.

"Alright. Whatcha got? You got nothing cause I got it right here. You picking on my friends? Get ready to feel the thunder," Po growled at the dummy, skipping around on his paws, "Come on with the crazy feet. Whatcha going to do about the crazy feet? Alright, come on, I'm a blur. I'm a blur. You never seen thunder style. You only seen praying mantis or monkey style or snikkety snake."

"Would you hit it?" Master Shifu roared angrily.

"Alright, alright," Po stopped his ranting and lightly tapped it with a forepaw.

"Why don't you try again, a little harder?" Master Shifu sarcastically asked him.

"How's that?" Po barked, slamming it as hard as he could, only to yelp in pain as it bounced back, knocked his tooth out, and knocked him into the training course. The Furious Five moved forwards to help him, but Master Shifu motioned for them to stay back and smiled.

Stumbling as fast as he could on the twirling snakes, Po yelped, "Oh. Oh that hurts," as he did the splits. One of the Swinging Claws smacked him right in the muzzle, causing him to go flying into the Jade Tortoise, where he rolled about.

"This will be easier than I thought," Master Shifu commented as the Furious Five watched Po with different expressions.

"Getting a little nauseous," Po said as he stumbled, yelping, through the Gator Gauntlet, getting hit everywhere, "Oh, those are hard. Ooh! My tenders. Ooh." Resting with a forepaw on one of the gators, he yelped as he was hit more and finally walked onto the Field of Flames. He was in more pain than he had ever been. "Uh oh," he muttered as he looked down and then began yowling in pain as The Furious Five winced to see him blasted by the fire jets, burning some of his fur and definitely causing him a lot of soreness. Finally crawling over to them, Po gasped, "How did I do?"

"There is now a level zero," Master Shifu replied, extinguishing a small flame on his head with a small forepaw.

Later, that night, as they went trekking back to their bedrooms, The Furious Five conversed.

"There's no words," Monkey sighed.

"No denying that," Crane replied.

"I don't know what Master Oogway was thinking. The poor guy's just going to get himself killed," Viper whimpered.

"He is so mighty. The Dragon Warrior fell out of the sky on a ball of fire," Crane mocked.

"When he walks, the very ground shakes," Mantis teased, much to the others' amusement.

"One would think that Master Oogway would choose someone who actually knew kung fu," Tigress snarled, still furious that she had not been chosen and angry at the others for not taking this seriously.

"Yeah, or could at least touch his toes," Crane said.

"Or even see his toes," Monkey added, and the others laughed.

Po peered out from behind a rock and watched dismally as his idols made fun of him. Pulling up his round belly, he tried to peer at his toes, but lost his balance and fell with an, "Ow."

As the night past further, the Furious Five had all settled in their rooms and were blowing their candles out. It had been a long and stressful day.

"Okay," Po murmured, slowly and as quietly as he could, padding down the hall. Creaks and groans of the floorboards told him he was unsuccessful. "Great," he muttered. Finally, he yelped as his hindpaw burst though the floor. Giving up, he ran along the hall, accidentally bursting into Crane's room, who was curled up and trying to sleep. "Oh, hey. Hi, you're up," he awkwardly said.

"Am now," Crane replied.

"I was just, uh, some day, huh? That kung fu stuff is hard work right? Are your biceps sore?" Po asked.

"Um, I've had a long and rather disappointing day, so, uh, yeah, I should probably get to sleep now," Crane muttered.

"Yeah yeah yeah, of course," Po replied.

"Okay, thanks," Crane agreed.

"It's just, aw man, I'm such a big fan. You guys were totally amazing at the Battle of Weeping River, outnumbered a thousand to one, but you didn't stop, and then you just-" he began to punch and kick, accidentally ending up making a hole in the screen wall. He mentally cursed himself. "Ooh, sorry about that," he murmured.

"Uh, look, you don't belong here," Crane sighed.

"I know. I know. You're right. I don't have the-I just-my whole life I've dreamed of-" he started.

"No no no, I meant you don't belong here, I mean in this room. This is my room, property of Crane," Crane laughed.

"Oh. Okay. Right right. So, yeah, you want to get to sleep. I'm keeping you up. We've got big things tomorrow," Po awkwardly said, "Alright, you're awesome. Last thing I'm going to say. Okay bye-bye." Leaving, he shut the door. Crane sighed and Po immediately opened the door again, "What was that?"

"I didn't say anything," Crane replied.

"Okay. Alright. Good night. Sleep well," Po shut the door again and Crane thumped a forepaw to his head in exhasperation.

"Seemed a little bit awkward," Po sighed. Moving on, he gasped as the brindle she-wolf opened her door. "Master Tigress! Didn't mean to wake you. Just, uh-" he stammered.

"You don't belong here!" she snapped.

"Uh, yeah yeah, or course, this is your room," Po peered into it, looking at his idol's room. She was so beautiful…

"I mean, you don't belong in the Jade Palace. You're a disgrace to kung fu and if you have any respect for who we are and what we do, you will be gone by morning," she growled, slamming the door in his face.

"Big fan," Po called appeasingly, but she did not reply.

Giving up, he wandered and found his way to a secluded area where he could mourn. He hadn't meant to upset everyone.

"I see you have found the sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom," Master Oogway commented as he neared Po.

Po turned, yelping as he dropped his mouthload of peaches. "Is that what this is? I am so sorry. I thought this was just a regular peach tree," he mumbled.

"I understand. You eat when you are upset," Master Oogway said.

Upset? I'm not upset. What makes you think I'm upset?" Po guiltily asked.

"So why are you upset?" Master Oogway returned.

"I probably sucked more today than anyone in the history of kung fu. In the history of China. In the history of sucking," Po sighed.

"Probably," Master Oogway agreed.

"And the five. Man, you should have seen them. They totally hate me," Po wailed.

"Totally," the silver wolf affirmed.

"How's Shifu going to turn me into the Dragon Warrior? I mean, I'm not like the five. Maybe I should just quit and go back to making noodles," Po whimpered, sitting down in despair.

"Quit? Don't quit? Noodles? Don't noodles? You are too concerned with what was and what will be. There's a saying. Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery, but today is gift. That is why it is called the present," Master Oogway wisely told him, padding away and using his staff to bump the tree. A single peach fell into Po's paw and he looked at it in amazement. Maybe he wasn't such a failure after all.


	6. Chapter 10 to Chapter 11

Tai Lung flicked his small black ears as he listened carefully. He only hd a short chance to escape and this was it. Using Zeng's paintbrush, he inserted the tip into the mechanism on his back. The needles positioned carefully through a tortoise's shell immobilized him, but through working the paintbrush along a pattern, he was opening the intricate lock. Finally, the needles withdrew and with a sigh of relief, Tai Lung shrugged his powerful shoulders, sending the shell flying in pieces. Flexing his paws and sharpened claws, Tai Lung growled with pleasure.

"Oh no," Commander Vouchir gasped.

"What's happening?" Zeng asked.

"To your battle stations! Go go!" the huge grey wolf commanded, and the rest of the guard wolves immediately obeyed.

Snarling, Tai Lung effortlessly stood with the weight of large boulders pulling his forepaws down. Roaring, he stared up at Zeng and the commander.

"Fire crossbows!" he ordered.

"Fire!" another wolf repeated, but Tai Lung dodged the enormous three arrows that crunched into the rock around him. "Fire," the wolf repeated, but Tai Lung twisted so that the arrow burst through one of the irons that held his arm. Straining, Tai Lung used his chi to smash the other and looked up.

"Tai Lung's free! I must warn Shifu!" Zeng yelped, racing away.

"You're not going anywhere and neither is he," Commander Vouchir grabbed Zeng in his teeth by the scruff of his neck.

"Let go of me!" Zeng squealed.

"Bring it up," Commander Vouchir ordered the wolves to take up one of the wooden platforms that Tai Lung could use to ascend the prison.

"Wait, bring it back," a wolf wailed.

Tai Lung turned, but growled as he heard the wolves stretching another cross bow. Using his claws, he flicked the arrow away and delivered a mighty kick which sent the arrow into the crossbow, destroying it. Throwing four of the arrows into the air, he kicked them with a series of flips so that they made an accurate pattern in the rock wall. Cracking his neck, he leapt into a backflip and bounded along the arrows, using his momentum to propel himself.

"He's coming this way!" Zeng squeaked.

"He won't get far. Archers," Commander Vouchir ordered. At once, dozen of wolves sent hundreds of arrows raining down at Tai Lung. Flipping through the air, he landed under the only protection, the rising platform. One of the wolves cut it with an axe and he and his companion laughed, but Tai Lung attacked from below, doing a double split to knock them both out. Grabbing a chain, he released the mechanism and swung up the wall to land on one of the passageways. Dodging, kicking, punching, and twisting with raw power, he defeated the guard wolves, even smashing an axe with his bare paw. Clearing one passageway after another, he reached the top, Landing, he prepared himself in a defensive stance.

"We're dead, so very, very dead," Zeng whimpered.

"Not yet we're not. Now," Commander Vouchir ordered and a wolf shot a flaming arrow up to the rocks above, exploding some dynamite. As the passageways were destroyed by falling rocks, Tai Lung gave enormous leaps, clearing the wreckage, but on the last jump, he missed, scraping the rock with his claws, and landing on a falling rock. Commander Vouchir laughed, waving good-bye, but Tai Lung hadn't shown him everything. Bounding as fast as he could with only one thing in mind, he traveled up the falling rocks and launched himself up to a huge rock on the ceiling. Determinedly climbing up it, he snatched the last dynamite tied to it and fell towards the guard wolves, twirling it as he prepared to throw it.

"Can we run now?" Zeng asked.

"Yes," Commander Vouchir whimpered.

Tai Lung threw it and the door erupted in flying wolves, dead and alive. Grabbing Zeng in one huge paw, Tai Lung lifted the squealing wolf to his eyes.

"I'm glad Shifu sent you," he murmured, absentmindedly stroking the wolf's head, "I was beginning to think I'd been forgotten. Run back there and tell them the real Dragon Warrior is coming home," he ordered. Zeng nodded and as soon as Tai Lung set him down, ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

Even so, he still didn't arrive quite in time.

"Good morning Master," the Furios Five greeted Master Shifu.

"Po? Po! Wake up!" he burst into Po's room, but Po was not there. "He's quit," he smiled.

On their way up to training, he did not expect what was coming next.

"What do we do now Master? With Po gone, who will be the Dragon Warrior?" Viper asked.

"All we can do is resume our training and trust that in time, the true Dragon Warrior will be revealed," Master Shifu replied confidently. He was sure Tigress would be the one. But as he opened the doors, he saw none other than Po. "What are you doing here?" he snarled.

"Hi. Good morning master. I thought I'd warm up a little," Po stretched unconvincingly, pulled in a tight split by the practice equipment.

"You're stuck," Master Shifu growled.

"Stuck? Nah. What? Nah, this is one of my-yeah, I'm stuck," he admitted.

"Help him," Master Shifu told Crane. He could not eliminate Po if he was stuck…

"Oh dear," Crane sighed.

"Maybe on three. One, two, -three," he yelped, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Crane sighed.

"No, really, I appreciate-" Po started.

"Ever," Crane growled.

"You actually thought you could learn to do a full split in one night?" Master Shifu contemptuously asked, "It takes years to develop one's flexibility and years longer to apply it in combat." Snapping his fingers, Master Shifu had Tigress demonstrate as he threw practice plates into the air. Leaping up high, she did a full split and demolished the two. Po sighed with awe at the she-wolf, but when she landed, she completely ignored him. A chunk fell on his head and he picked it up.

"Put that down! The only souvenirs we collect here are bloody paws and broken bones," Master Shifu snarled.

"Yeah, excellent," Po agreed.

"Let's get started," Master Shifu resolutely said. He would break him in time. He snapped his paw.

"Are you ready?" Viper asked.

"I was born ready," Po retorted.

Quickly, she beat him up and slammed him to the ground.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"I'm sorry brother. I thought you said you were ready," she teased.

"That was awesome. Let's go again!" he barked.

Shifu growled and snapped his paw again. Monkey got ready with a combat pole and promptly collapsed Po with it. Crane didn't even have to anything while Po rolled around the Jade Tortoise and even Mantis gave him a sound thrashing. Finally, the day was near ending and Master Shifu was furious. The panda was still not giving in.

"I've been taking it easy on you wolf, but no more. Your next opponent will be me," he growled with satisfaction. The Furious Five glanced a t each other. They hadn't expected him to be that harsh.

"Alright. Yeah. Let's go," Po replied.

"Step forth," Master Shifu ordered. Po gleefully did so. "Your true path to victory is to find your opponent's weakness and make him suffer for it," he told him, flipping him all over the place and finally cracking Po's paw and standing on his head.

"Oh yeah," he yelped.

"To take his strength," Master Shifu flipped him, "And use it against him," he leaped and kicked the wolf several times, "Until he finally falls," he threw him, "Or quits," he flipped him and grabbed his scruff in his teeth.

"But a real warrior never quits. Don't worry master. I will never quit!" he squealed. With utter rage at his answer, Master Shifu grabbed him and flung him into the air, leaped up, and delivered a powerful kick that sent Po bouncing down the stairs. He left as the Furious Five went and watched from the top of the stairs.

"If he's smart, he won't come back up those steps," Tigress growled.

"But he will," Monkey murmured and she left.

"He's not going to quit, is he?" Viper asked.

"He's not going to quit bouncing. Tell you that," Mantis chuckled.


	7. Chapter 12

After his unfortunate journey down and back up he stairs, Po was in Viper's room, where she helped Mantis try to relieve his pain via acupuncture. He yelped however each time Mantis leaped up and stuck a needle in his back.

"I thought you said acupuncture would make me feel better," he protested.

"Trust me, it will. It's just not easy finding the right nerve points under all this…" Mantis trailed off.

"Fat?" Po asked. He was frankly used to being called a lot of names.

"Fur. I was going to say fur," Mantis returned.

"Sure you were," Po muttered.

"Who am I to judge a warrior based on his size. I mean, look at me," Mantis said, but Po couldn't turn to see the small wolf behind him no matter which direction he faced. "I'm over here," he told him, stabbing another acupuncture needle into Po's back.

"Ow!" he yowled.

"Maybe you should take a look at this again," Viper helpfully hinted, showing Mantis her diagram of Po again. It was drawn with the organs and nerve points shown, encircled by Po's bulk.

"Oh, okay," Mantis replied, but it still didn't really help, as Po's yells disturbed Monkey's sleep and interrupted Crane's calligraphy.

"I know Master Shifu's trying to inspire me, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to get rid of me," Po nervously laughed. He wasn't the smartest of wolves, but he knew that Master Shifu clearly didn't want him there. The only question was did The Furious Five feel the same way. He thought they had, but now they seemed to sympathize with him-except Tigress.

"I know he can seem kind of heartless," Mantis soothed him, jabbing in another needle, "but, you know, he wasn't always like that."

"According to legend, there was once a time when Master Shifu actually used to smile," Viper told him. She couldn't remember a time when he had genuinely smile and neither could Po.

"No," he disbelievingly said.

"Yes," Mantis affirmed.

"That was before," Viper added. sadly

"Before what?" Po asked.

"Before Tai Lung," Tigress answered, entering the room. She had been listening outside their room once she returned, and she wanted to tell this story. Master Oogway had shown her, so she would show him.

"Uh, yeah, we're not really supposed to talk about him," Crane protested.

"Well, if he's going to stay here, he should know," she returned.

"Guys, guys, I know about Tai Lung. He was a student-the first ever to master the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu, and then he turned bad, and now he's in jail, and-" Po's confident tone changed to submission as Tigress came closer.

"He wasn't just a student," she murmured, and as Master Oogway had shown Master Shifu his dream, Tigress showed Po her memory. Shifu had clearly been much younger back then, and he still had white fur, but the tan was a richer brown. "Shifu found him as a cub and he raised him as a son," she showed him Master Shifu feeding the young cub, and the cub laughing as he pulled out his whiskers. "And when the boy showed talent in kung fu, Shifu trained him," she said as Tai Lung beat up the training dummy and affectionately nuzzled Master Shifu. "He believed in him. He told him he was destined for greatnesss." And he trained him well. Maybe too well. "It was never enough for Tai Lung," Tigress sighed, knowing it would have been enough for her. "He wanted the Dragon Scroll, but Oogway saw darkness in his heart and refused," she coldly showed Po Tai Lung's reaction-complete and utter rage. "Outraged, Tai Lung laid waste to the valley," she murmured, passing scenes of Tai Lung's horror, killing and injuring the inhabitants of the valley and destroying their homes. "He tried to take the scroll by force," she added, revealing Tai Lung smashing through the door and racing for the scroll. "And Shifu had to destroy what he had created," she growled. Master Shifu had leapt at Tai Lung, ready to knock some sense into him. "But how could he?" she painedly asked. He had remembered his son as who he had been, and Tai Lung took advantage of his pause, sinking his teeth into Shifu's leg and wrenching his jaws, sending him flying. Master Oogway stopped Tai Lung with his nerve attack, but the damage had been done. Master Shifu's heart was broken and so was his leg. He limped over to Tai Lung and reached out his forepaw to release Tai Lung, but he couldn't. "Shifu love Tai Lung like he had never loved anyone before," she sighed. Then, absentmindedly, she showed him the memory of her as a cub, defeating the dummy, but receiving only criticism and he turned his back on her. "Or since," she added. She had watched Master Shifu limp away, hardly caring for her in a way that was so different from Tai Lung.

Monkey and Crane were listening to the story too, peering in from the crack in the doorway.

"And now, he has a chance to make things right, to train the true Dragon Warrior, and he's stuck with you, a big, fat wolf who treats it like a joke," she accused him angrily. While she had worked so hard to gain Master Shifu's approval, Tai Lung had taken away his love and Po was destroying her chance of a future.

"Doi!" he made a mocking face at her with his huge tongue flapped to the side and his eyes crossed. How dare he?

"Oh, that is it!" she yowled, raising a paw with her sharpened claws outstretched, ready to give him the slap of a lifetime.

"Wait! My fault-I accidentally tweaked his facial nerve," Mantis intervened quickly, and Po fell over, revealing a back completely covered in acupuncture needles. Tigress backed up. "And may have also stopped his heart," Mantis added a little nervously. Gently, he tapped the side of Po's head, but he only twitched in response.


	8. Chapter 13 to Chapter 14

The small white wolf ran up the steps to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. He had truly disastrous news.

"Master, master, I have, uh, it, it's very bad news," Master Shifu for the first time in a long time stammered.

"Ah, Shifu, there is just news. There is no good or bad," Master Oogway chuckled.

"Master, your vision. Your vision was right. Tai Lung has broken out of prison. He's on his way," Master Shifu whimpered. He couldn't stand seeing his son again. And yet, he wanted to very much.

"That is bad news," Master Oogway affirmed, "if you do not believe that the Dragon Warrior can stop him."

"Tha-that thing? That wolf is not the Dragon Warrior. He wasn't even meant to be here. It was an accident," Master Shifu protested.

"There are no accidents," the wise silver wolf replied.

"Yes, I know. You've said that already-twice," the small white wolf sighed.

"Well, that was no accident either," Master Oogway laughed.

"Thrice," Master Shifu frowned.

"My friend, that wolf will never fulfill his destiny, nor you yours, until you let go of the illusion of control," Master Oogway advised him.

"Illusion?" he asked.

"Yes, look at this tree Shifu. I cannot make it blossom when it suits me, nor make it bear fruit before its time," the old wolf said.

"But there are things we can control," Master Shifu growled, punching the tree, "I can control when the fruit will fall." He growled again as a peach landed on his head. Oogway laughed. "And I can control where to plant the seed," he said, leaping up and chopping the peach and half, landing, and punching a hole in the ground, dropping the seed in. "That is no illusion Master!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Ah, yes. But no matter, what you do, that seed will grow to be a peach tree. You may wish for an apple or an orange, but you will get a peach," Master Oogway said.

"But a peach cannot defeat Tai Lung," Master Shifu protested.

"Maybe it can, if you are willing to guide it, to nurture it, to believe in it," the silver wolf murmured.

"But how? How? I need your help Master," Master Shifu urged.

"No, you just need to believe. Promise me Shifu. Promise me you will believe," Master Oogway replied.

"I-I will try," he answered.

"Good. My time has come. You must continue your journey without me," Master Oogway handed the small wolf his staff.

"What-what-what are you, wait. Master, you can't leave me," Master Shifu whimpered as the wise old wolf headed for the edge of the cliff. He ran a little ways after.

"You must believe," he replied.

"Master," Master Shifu protested, but it was too late. The silver wolf disappeared into the sky amongst the peach petals, and the white wolf was left staring into the night.

Unaware, Po was cooking for the Furious Five. "Scared? So I was like, you may be a wolf. You may be the scariest bandit in Hua Xin Province, but you're a lousy tipper," he said.

"Really? So how'd you get out of there live?" Crane asked.

"I mean, I didn't actually say that. But I thought it in my mind. If he could read my mind, he would've been like what? Order up. Hope you like it," Po served them.

"This is really good!" Mantis exclaimed.

"No, you should try my dad's Secret Ingredient Soup. He actually knows the secret ingredient," Po returned.

"What are you talking about? This is amazing," Viper commented.

"Wow, you're a really good cook," Crane praised his soup.

"I wish my mouth was bigger," Mantis said.

"Tigress, you've got to try this," Monkey told her.

"It is said that the Dragon Warrior can survive for months at a time on nothing but the dew of a single ginko leaf and the energy of the universe," Tigress accused, eating from her own plate and touching none of Po's soup.

"I guess my body doesn't know it's the Dragon Warrior yet. I'm going to need a lot more than dew and, uh, universe juice," Po sighed, drinking his soup, much to the amusement of the Furious Five. "What?" Po asked, not realizing he had a noodle over his lip.

"Oh, nothing, Master Shifu," Mantis teased.

"You'll never be the Dragon Warrior unless you lose 500 pounds and brush your teeth," Po imitated him, "What is that noise you're making? Laughter? I never heard of it. Work hard, wolf, and maybe someday you will have ears like mine." Picking up two bowls, he used them as ears. The whole routine had the five except Tigress bursting into hysterics.

"That's good," Crane said, but they all stopped laughing when they saw the small white wolf right behind Po.

"Ears. It's not working for you? I thought they were pretty good," Po muttered.

"It's Shifu," Monkey told him.

"Of course it's Shifu. What did you think I was doing?" Po laughed before finally understanding, "Ooh, Master Shifu!" He stuck the bowls to his fur and slurped up the noodle.

"You think this is funny? Tai Lung has escaped from prison and you're acting like children!" Master Shifu accused.

"What?" Po yelped.

"He is coming for the Dragon Scroll and you are the only one who can stop him," Master Shifu glared at Po, who's bowls fell off.

"And here I am saying you've got no sense of humor. I'm gonna…stop Tai Lung," he laughed, then sobered, "What, you're serious? And I have to-uh-no-Master Oogway'll stop him. He did it before. He'll do it again."

"Oogway cannot! Not anymore," Master Shifu sighed and the Furious Five gasped. "Our only hope is the Dragon Warrior," he admitted.

"That wolf?" Tigress growled.

"Yes, that wolf," Master Shifu snarled.

"Master, let us top Tai Lung. This is what you've trained us for!" Tigress snarled, standing. She couldn't let this happen.

"No, it is not your destiny to defeat Tai Lung! It is his!" Master Shifu pointed, but Po wasn't there. "Where'd he go?" he asked, looking around in confusion.

Po was running, screaming down the hill, when Master Shifu landed with a boom in front of him.

"You cannot leave. A real warrior never quits," Master Shifu snarled.

"Watch me!" Po yelled, faking different ways, but the white wolf swung him back in front. "Come on. How'm I supposed to beat Tai Lung? I can't even beat you to the stairs," he wailed.

"You will beat him because you are the Dragon Warrior," Master Shifu jabbed him with the staff.

"Ow. You don't believe that. You never believed that. From the first moment I got here, you've been trying to get rid of me," he tried to leave again, but the other wolf tripped him.

"Yes, I was, but now I ask you trust in your master as I have come to trust in mine," Master Shifu growled.

"You're not my master and I'm not the Dragon Warrior," Po replied.

"Then why didn't you quit? You knew I was trying to get rid of you, yet you stayed," Master Shifu accused. This wolf was beginning to annoy him beyond belief.

"Yeah, I stayed," he got up, "I stayed because every time you threw a brick at my head or said I smelled, it hurt. But it could never hurt more than every day of my life just being me. I stayed because I thought if anyone could change me, could make me not me, it was you, the greatest kung fu teacher in all of China.

"But I can change you. I can turn you into the Dragon Warrior and I will," he insisted.

"Come on. Tai Lung is on his way here right now and even if it takes him a hundred years to get here, how are you going to change this into the Dragon Warrior? Huh? How? How? How?" Po snapped.

"I don't know," Master Shifu barked, and then murmured, "I don't know." He had given up for once. How?

"That's what I thought," Po muttered. Defeated, Master Shifu limped away.

Tigress was on the roof, watching it all. Po had hurt her father for the last time. She would stop Tai Lung. Leaping backwards off the roof, she soared down to the village. Flipping, sliding down a roof and off, backflipping, and landing, she breathed hard with exhileration.

"This is what you trained me for," she said. Racing along the buildings, she flipped and darted this way and that as she realized she had pursuers.

"Tigress," Viper called.

"Don't try and stop me," she snarled at the rest of the five.

"We're not trying to stop you," she protested.

"What?" Tigress gasped.

"We're coming with you," Viper elaborated.

Looking at her friends, Tigress smiled, and they leapt into the night.


	9. Chapter 15 to Chapter 17

As the sun rose, Master Shifu watched it, sitting alone on a rock. The Furious Five were gone and he didn't know what had happened to Po. He looked up however with hope when he heard noises coming from the rest of the Jade Palace. First, he checked the Training Hall, but when he didn't find Po there, he made his way to the storage room-where the sounds were coming the most.

"What? I eat when I'm upset. Okay?" Po defended himself as he saw the small wolf stare at the damage to the room. Po apparently went to great lengths to eat.

"Oh, no need to explain. I just thought you might be Monkey. He hides his almond cookies on the top shelf," Master Shifu purposefully told him, leaving the room, and hiding behind the door.

There was loud noise, and when he came around, he found Po at the top shelf, doing a full split, and munching cookies. "Don't tell Monkey," Po said.

"Look at you," the white wolf gasped.

"Yeah, I know. I disgust you," Po sighed.

"No, no. I mean, how did you get up there?" Master Shifu asked.

"I don't know-I just-I don't know, I was just getting a cookie," he replied.

"And yet you are ten feet off the ground and have done a perfect split," Master Shifu protested.

"No, this. This is just an accident," he yelped in pain as the boards beneath him collapsed and he fell to the floor.

"There are no accidents," Master Shifu smiled, picking up a rolling cookie, "Come with me."

Later, the two were trekking up the mountain, Po panting with a big bag on his back. Master Shifu had finally figured out how.

"I know you're trying to be all mystical and kung fuey, but could you at least tell me where we're going?" the black and white wolf panted. Finally, Po reached a pool, where the white wolf was sitting by, eyes closed. "You brought me all the way out here for a bath?" Po groaned.

"Wolf, we do not wash our pits in the Pool of Sacred Tears," Master Shifu didn't open his eyes.

"The pool of?" Po gasped.

"This is where Oogway unraveled the mysteries of harmony and focus. This is the birthplace of kung fu," Master Shifu told him, and indeed, the pool and land was shaped in the yin-yang symbol of peace. Master Shifu sent him a memory of Master Oogway, flipping and punching along the top of the dot in the yin-yang symbol. He, himself, leapt up there too with a spinning jump. "Do you want to learn kun fu?" he asked.

"Yeah," Po gasped.

"The I am your master," he replied.

"Okay," Po agreed.

"Don't cry," Master Shifu curtly said, noticing Po's snuffle.

"Okay," he repeated.

Together in a field of grass, Po on the ground and Master Shifu on a rock, the white wolf instructed Po.

"When you focus on kung fu, when you concentrate, you suck, "Po's face fell, "But perhaps that is my fault. I cannot train you the way I have trained the five. I now see that the way to get through to you is with this." He revealed a bowl of dumplings.

"Aw great, cause I'm hungry," Po licked his lips and cane forth.

"Good, when you have been trained, you may eat," Master Shifu laughed, popping a dumpling in his mouth, "Let's begin."

He then put Po through doing sit ups on a branch while Shifu held the dumplings. The branch broke, and Po caught the bowl, but it broke all the way and he fell, letting Shifu catch the bowl.

Master Shifu gave Po a bowl of food, but immediately attacked with a combat pole and broke the bowl before Po could eat the contents.

Next, they played a game where Master Shifu bounced a dumpling back and forth and Po tried to catch it. He was unsuccessful.

Po also did push ups over a bed of coals while trying to lick a bowl of food. He didn't get it.

Together, they balanced bowls of food as they stood atop cliffs.

At night, Po tried to steal a bowl of soup, but Master Shifu managed to beat him and caught the bowl instead. Po kicked the pole Master Shifu stood on and had beat him with, but it only smacked him on the head as it flipped.

On the cliffs, amongst the fireflies, they performed basic moves of kung fu.

They also did one finger pushups.

Po fought using his reflexes against Master Shifu with a combat pole.

He also excelled at hand-to-hand combat.

Alone on the cliff, he could do advanced kung fu battle moves.

He was nearly ready.

"After you wolf," Master Shifu sat at a rock table with dumplings.

"Just like that? No sit-ups? No-no-no-no-no ten-mile hike?" Po asked.

"I vowed to train you and you have been trained. You are free to eat," Master Shifu told him, suppressing laughter, but Po sat down cautiously. "Enjoy," he added.

Just as Po was about to put one in his mouth, Master Shifu whisked past and snatched it, chewing it.

"Hey!" Po snapped.

"I said you are free to eat. Have a dumpling," the small white wolf invited, but as Po took one, he kicked it up and ate it.

"Hey!" Po said again.

"You are free to eat," Master Shifu reemphasized.

"Am I?" Po shot back.

"Are you?" Master Shifu returned, flipping his chopsticks fancily.

Po slammed the bowl so all the dumplings flew in the air, but Master Shifu leapt up and caught and ate all but one. Po lunged for it with his jaws open, only for the small wolf to grab it. They began a battle with chopsticks which ended in Master Shifu overturning the bowls with only one hiding the dumpling. Switching them all around, he was surprised when Po found the right one. Po successfully managed to kick the dumpling away and up into the air, just when Master Shifu threw a chopstick to nail it to a tree. The white wolf leapt over Po, but Po caught his bad leg with his chopsticks and brought him to the ground. They did a series of flipping each other, before Po knocked Master Shifu away and lunged for it, mouth open. Master Shifu shut it with a chopstick and kicked it away. As Po chased it, Master Shifu got his combat pole he had hid and they battled for it for a while, but Po stepped on the end, flipped over, and caught the dumpling. Master Shifu smiled as Po looked at him as if for permission. He nodded and held out a paw in a gesture of go ahead, but Po threw it into his paw.

"I'm not hungry," Po smiled. Smiling back, Master Shifu threw the dumpling off to the side. "Master," Po said, bowing to the white wolf as he bowed to Po.


	10. Chapter 18 to Chapter 19

The Furious Five had arrived at the Thread of Hope, when they saw Tai Lung. The huge wolf snarled and raced across the bridge.

"Cut it," Tigress ordered. Each of the five severed a rope, but Tai Lung was too close. He was jumping across. She couldn't let him do that.

Leaping up, she kicked him back and the rest of the five pulled the ropes tight again as the two wolves landed in the middle of the bridge.

"Where's the Dragon Warrior?" Tai Lung growled.

"How do you know you're not looking at her?" Tigress snapped.

"You think I'm a fool?" the huge wolf laughed, "I know you're not the Dragon Warrior-none of you. I heard how he fell out of the sky on a ball of fire. That he's a warrior unlike anything the world has ever seen."

"Po?" Monkey asked.

"So that is his name. Po. Finally, a worthy opponent. Our battle will be legendary," Tai Lung announced, but Tigress wasn't so easily insulted. Snarling, she exchanged punches with the huge wolf, flipping him over the side of the bridge. With a roar of fury, he launched himself into the air and came down at her, but she flipped the bridge and exchanged kicks with his punches. Grabbing her leg, he tried to throw her off, but she sank her sharp claws into his paw. She hung from the bridge too, but he aimed a lot of his kicks at her ribs and she could feel them weakening.

"We've got this. Help her," Monkey told Viper. She yelped in pain as he continually kicked her ribs and head, smashing her through the bridge and delivering a powerful blow that sent her crashing through a few dozen steps. Twisting the ropes so he choked her, Tai Lung fell back as he was attacked by Viper. Tigress felt a thrill of fear as she fell, but relief as Crane caught her. Viper coiled herself around Tai Lung so he punched himself, but he soon used his strength to grab her.

"Monkey," she hissed.

"Go," Mantis affirmed, but being the only one to hold the ropes, he gasped, "What was I thinking?"

Monkey gave Tai Lung a mighty kick, freeing Viper. Tai Lung raced along the ropes, but Tigress called, "Mantis," and he snapped the ropes, sending Tai Lung tumbling. "Now," Tigress commanded and they all charged Tai Lung. Monkey kicked him back, Viper snapped his head, Crane tied him up, and Tigress flung him away. Mantis hurled them all back and they landed, panting, and watching Tai Lung scream as he hurtled away, tied up. Suddenly, he swirled the ropes and sent himself flying over their heads and landing.

"Shifu taught you well," he growled, lunging forwards and giving Monkey the nerve attack. "But he didn't teach you everything," he added at their gasp of fear. Tai Lung roared a challenge.

Back at the Jade Palace, Master Shifu and Po were arriving. "You have done well wolf," he told him.

"Done well? Done well? I've done awesome!" Po swung his belly into the small white wolf.

"The mark of a true hero is humility, but yes, you have done," he punched him, "awesome."

They laughed, but stopped as Crane collapsed with the frozen five tumbling next to him.

"Huh?" Po yelped, "Guys? Guys? They're dead! No, they're breathing. They're asleep? No, their eyes are open."

"We were no match for his nerve attack," Crane told Master Shifu.

"He has gotten stronger," the wolf murmured as he unfroze Mantis.

"Tai Lung? Stronger?" Po barked as Master Shifu unfroze Monkey and the wolf punched Po in the face on accdident.

"Ow!" Po yelped.

"He's too fast! Sorry Po," Monkey apologized.

"I thought we could stop him," Tigress whimpered as Master Shifu unfroze her. He couldn't bare to see his daughter in pain, but they had do hurry.

"He could have killed you," the white wolf accused.

"Why didn't he?" Mantis asked.

"So you could come back here and strike fear into our hearts, but it won't work," Master Shifu replied, unfreezing Viper.

"Uh, it might. I mean, a little. I'm pretty scared," Po stammered. No, not now. The Dragon Warrior must prevail.

"You can defeat him wolf," Master Shifu told him, and this time, nobody objected.

"Are you kidding? I-if- they can't. They're five masters. I'm just one me," Po whimpered.

"But you will have the one thing no one else does," Master Shifu told him.

By the Moon Pool, they looked up at the Dragon Scroll.

"You really believe I'm ready?" Po asked.

"You are, Po," Master Shifu replied, and this time he truly believed.

Taking up Oogway's staff, Master Shifu spun it, abruptly stopping it and exhaling, causing the floating peach petals to fly. Twisting and flipping, he sent air currents that lifted the petals in a twirling pattern towards the Dragon Scroll, until one finally landed on it. This was one of Master Oogway's last teachings. As the scroll fell, the small white wolf caught it with the staff and turned.

"Behold, the Dragon Scroll. It is yours," he held it out to Po.

"Wait. What happens when I read it?" he asked.

"No one knows, but legend says you will be able to hear a butterfly's wingbeat," Master Shifu replied.

"Whoa, really?" Po gasped, "That's cool."

"Yes, and see light in the deepest cave. You will feel the universe in motion around you," Master Shifu told him.

"Whao! Can I-can I-can I do a quadruple back flip?" Po asked.

"Focus," he replied., "Focus, focus, focus.

"Oh, yeah," Po calmed down.

"Read it Po and fulfill your destiny. Read it and become the Dragon Warrior," Master Shifu said.

"Whoa. It's impossible to open. Come on baby. Come on now," Po tried to open it with his paws and jaws, but he couldn't. Master Shifu could. "Thank you. Probably loosened it up for you though. Okay, here it goes," he said, opened it, and screamed. The Furious Five flinched and gasped, but Po relaxed. "It's blank," he muttered.

"What?" Master Shifu yelped.

"Here, look," Po offered.

"No, I am forbidden to look upon-" the white wolf started, but changed his mind, and took it. How could it be blank?

"Blank. I don't-I don't understand," he stammered.

"Okay, so like, Oogway was just a crazy old wolf after all," Po growled.

"No, Oogway was wiser than us all," Master Shifu protested, turning away.

"Oh, come on. Face it, he picked me by accident. Of course I'm not the Dragon Warrior. Who am I kidding?" Po whimpered, sitting down.

"But who will stop Tai Lung?" Tigress whispered.

"He'll destroy everything and everyone," Crane replied.

No. He couldn't let that happen. Handing Po the scroll back, he barked, "No! Evacuate the valley. You must protect the villagers from Tai Lung's rage."

"What about you Master?" Tigress asked, but he knew she already knew.

"I will fight him," he admitted.

"What?" Po yelped.

"I can cold him off long enough for everyone to escape," he told him. He wasn't going to let any more die for one wolf's mistakes.

"But Shifu, he'll kill you," Po protested.

"Then I will finally have paid for my mistake. Listen to me, all of you. It is time for you to continue your journey without me. I am very proud to have been your master," Master Shifu smiled sadly at them, and bowed. They bowed back, and the small white wolf turned and walked back to the Moon Pool, lost in his memories. They finally left, and for once and for all, without him.

"We've got to get them out safely," Tigress meowed amongst the fleeing villagers.

"Come on little one. Let's find your mama," Monkey told a little peach colored pup.

"Viper, gather the southern farmers. Mantis, the north. Crane, light the way," Tigress ordered.

Po ashamedly followed Tigress, worrying for his master he would never see again.

"Look, it's the Dragon Warrior," one of his friends mocked.

"Hey dad," Po greeted his father.

"Po," the little wolf ran over and hugged him, "Good to have you back son."

"Good to be back," he sighed.

"Let's go Po," Mr. Ping said, pulling his cart, but Po helped instead.

"So, for our next shop, it's time to face it. The future of noodles is diced, cut vegetables, no longer slices," the small wolf said, "Or so I was thinking, maybe this time we'll have a kitchen you can actually stand up in. Hm? You like that?" He turned, but Po was no longer following him, head bent sadly. "Po, I'm sorry things didn't work out. It just wasn't meant to be," he stammered. "Po, forget everything else. Your destiny still awaits. We are noodle folk. Broth runs deep through our veins," Mr. Ping said, but Po couldn't forget his mentor, who hadn't even let the villagers know he was saving them.

"I don't know dad. Honestly, sometimes I can't believe I'm actually your son," Po sighed.

"Po, I think it's time I told you something I should have told you a long time ago," Mr. Ping said.

"Okay," Po hopefully replied.

"The secret ingredient of my Secret Ingredient Soup. The secret ingredient is nothing," he said.

"Huh?" Po yelped.

"You hard me. Nothing. There is no secret ingredient," Mr. Ping told him.

"What? What, it's just plain old noodle soup? You don't add some sort of special sauce or something?" he asked.

"Don't have to. To make something special, you just have to believe it's special," Mr. Ping laughed. Po opened the Dragon Scroll again. He finally understood.

"There is no secret ingredient," he realized.


	11. Chapter 20

The small white wolf stood at the top of the stairs, looking down into the storm that raged about him. His student and his death were coming. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, Tai Lung was there.

"I have come home master," Tai Lung bowed slightly.

"This is no longer your home and I am o longer your master," Master Shifu stiffly replied.

"Yes, you have a new favorite. So where is this Po? Did I scare him off?" the monstrous wolf chuckled.

"This battle is between you and me," Master Shifu growled.

"So, that is how it's going to be?" Tai Lung turned away.

"That is how it must be," Master Shifu readied in a fighting position and lifted his chin.

Roaring, Tai Lung leapt into the air and came down with a thunderous crack. The small white wolf only barely leapt out of the way. Tai Lung lifted a huge rock out of the crack and kicked it at Master Shifu, but using his chi to strengthen himself, he lashed out with a paw and crumbled it. He yelped in pain as Tai Lng threw himself at the little wolf punched him in the muzzle, sending him head over heels, but landing safely.

"I rotten in jail for twenty years because of your weakness!" Tai Lung advanced.

"Obeying your master is not weakness," Master Shifu snarled.

"You knew I was the Dragon Warrior," Tai Lung accused, showing him the memory of when Master Oogway refused him and Master Shifu could say nothing. "You always knew. But when Oogway said otherwise, what did you do? What did you do? Nothing!"

"You were not meant to be the Dragon Warrior. That was not my fault!" the white wolf snarled.

"Not your fault?" Tai Lung advanced as Master Shifu backed away, "Who filled my head with dreams?" He shot armor at the little wolf, but he leapt over it. "Who drove me to train until my bones cracked?" The huge wolf flung a shield at him, but he dodged easily. "Who denied me my destiny?" Hurling several weapons at him at one, Tai Lung snarled as the white wolf defended himself from each one. Kicking up a large knife, Tai Lung sent it flying and the little wolf, but he spun it in his paws and slammed it into the ground.

"It was never my decision to make!" Master Shifu snapped.

"It is now," Tai Lung picked up the staff. Snarling, Master Shifu launched himself at Tai Lung, furious at his disrespect, but the he wolf got in a powerful blow and caught the small wolf midair around the throat with the staff. "Give me the scroll," Tai Lung ordered, pressing the staff to the floor, though the white wolf was managing to barely avoid it.

"I would rather die," Master Shifu growled. Tai Lung used his chi to make it stronger, but under the pressure, it broke, and Master Shifu watched in dismay as broken pieces went flying.

Tai Lung leapt, kicking the small wolf's head and slamming him against the wall. Pushing off it, he dropped to the floor and began leaping from pole to pole as fast as he could. When he stopped to look behind, however, he panicked and leapt to the ceiling, where Tai Lung kicked him through and up into the air. They parried blows as they fell, and the small white wolf was beginning to feel exhaustion from the pain in his wounds, but managed to avoid a fatal claw swipe. Landing on Tai Lung's back, he used his left leg to pin his head down, but yelped in pain and let go as Tai Lung elbowed him in his bad hip. Snarling, Tai Lung pinned him and brought him crashing through two roofs. Kicking the white wolf in the stomach, Tai Lung sent him sailing into a pole where he cracked his head hard on the jade before falling several feet to the floor below. Leaping through fire, Tai Lung leapt at the small wolf with paws aflame.

"What I ever did, I did to make you proud!" Tai Lung screamed, swiping angrily at Master Shifu, who barely managed to defend himself. He was weakening fast and the fire was burning his paws and forearms. "Tell me how proud you are Shifu! Tell me! Tell me!" he screeched, and the white wolf was no longer defending himself, taking the blows, and a final one, that sent him rolling to the base of the stairs to the Moon Pool. Coughing smoke which hurt his broken ribs, he used his shaky, burnt arms to push himself up slightly. His whole body hurt and he was barely keeping himself awake.

"I-I have always been proud of you. From the first moment, I've been proud of you. And it was my pride that blinded me. I loved you to much to see what you were becoming-what I was turning you into," he shuddered in pain. He had never been in such pain in his life, including the pain in his heart that his son was going to kill him because he had failed as a parent. "I'm s-I'm sorry," he admitted painfully, stopping Tai Lung in his tracks.

Snarling, Tai Lung lunged down and sank his teeth into the small wolf's throat, carefully though, so as not to kill him, but to choke him slowly. "I don't want your apology. I want my scroll," he growled, lifting the white wolf up and looking for it where it should have been on the ceiling. "What? Where is it?" he screamed, throwing him hard into the ground.

"Dragon Warrior has taken scroll halfway across China by now. You will never see that scroll Tai Lung. Never. Never…"he wheezed as his blue eyes rolled back into his head. He was slipping into unconsciousness as Tai Lung tightened his jawhold in fury. Just as Tai Lung's teeth started to pierce through his throat, he stopped.

"Hey!" Po yelled.


	12. Chapter 21 to Chapter 22

"Stairs," Po panted, still a little worn out from his mad race up the stairs.

"Who are you?" Tai Lung snarled.

"Buddy, I am the Dragon Warrior," Po growled. Tai Lung was holding his master in his fangs.

"You? Him? He's fat. You're fat. What are you going to do big guy? Sit on me?" Tai Lung scoffed.

"Don't tempt me. No, I'm going to use this. You want it? Come and get it," Po teased, holding the Dragon Scroll.

Tai Lung punched him away and grabbed it, "Finally," but Po bounced off a pole and rebounded into Tai Lung, taking the scroll. He laughed a little at the absurdity of it all.

Tai Lung leapt into Po, sending him crashing down the mountain. Battling for it in the village, Po actually was having a chance. They both landed blows and hit the stairs, but Po was holding his own in this battle.

"That scroll if mine!" the huge wolf snarled.

As they bounced down more stairs, Po tumbled and landed with a bowl of noodles on his head and without the Dragon Scroll. He lassoed it, with the long noodles, but it hit him on the head and bounced away. Tai Lung lunged for it, and Po grabbed his foot in his jaws, sending him down on a cart and catapulting Po into the trees. Standing on two poles of bamboo, courtesy of the trees, he knocked over some pans and got an idea. As Tai Lung lunged for the scroll, Po shot a pan into his face, them more of the pans over it and did the game of switching them really fast, with a yowl of "Lightgning!" Finally, Tai Lung knocked them all away, but Po used the sticks to twist the huge wolf up, and lastly, falling right on his head. Tai Lung kicked Po into fireworks, and Po remembered his firework chair and sped ahead of Tai Lung, caught the scroll,a nd promptly blasted into a wall, letting it fly up onto a roof. Though both of them raced for it, Po envisioned it as food and made his way up the building.

"The scroll is giving him power. No!" Tai Lung kicked the wall, sending the scroll flying again, and they both raced for it. Finally, Tai Lung leaped up and kicked Po down into the ground, twirled, and smashed both fists into him, sending up a cloud full of dust and debris.

"Finally. Oh yes. The power of the Dragon Scroll is mine," Tai Lung opened it as the black and white wolf lied down in pain. "Its nothing," he yelped.

"It's okay. I didn't get it the first time either," Po admitted.

"What?" Tai Lung whimpered as Po stod.

"There is no secret ingredient. It's just you," he smiled as Tai Lung threw the scroll down in rage.

Snarling, Tai Lung tried the nerve attack, but Po only fell over and laughed as the huge wolf jabbed him over and over, but couldn't penetrate him.

"Stop it! I'm going to pee. Don't. Don't. Don't," he laughed. Finally, as he stood up, Tai Lung punched him in the stomach, but ripples went through him, and Po ended up, punching Tai Lung right back. As Tai Lung began punching at him, Po found confidence and parried, punching right back, and even using Tai Lung's bushy tail against him, to the point where Tai Lung bit it and yelped. Then, he butt-bumped him and sent him sailing through houses. Tai Lung ran at Po, screaming madly, but Po used his stomach to bounce Tai Lung up and high into the air, to the point of not being able to see him. Then, he came back down and Po backed up so Tai Lung crashed through the ground all the way to dripping water.

"You can't defeat me. You-you're just a big fat wolf," he stumbled and tried o punch Po, but Po grabbed his fingers in a paw.

"I'm not a big fat wolf. I'm the big fat wolf," Po said, straightening his ear.

"The Wuxi Finger Hold!" Tai Lung gasped.

"Oh, you know this hold?" Po teased.

"You're bluffing. You're bluffing. Shifu didn't teach you that," Tai Lung trembled.

"Nope. I figured it out. Skadoosh," Po said, twitching his ear. The whole valley resonated with the power of his chi and The Furious Five recognized it as they turned and saw.

As they returned, one of the villagers gasped, "Look. The Dragon Warrior." Through the dust came Po in a hat and a cape-which turned out to be a pan and an apron. Everyone cheered for him and Mr. Ping came to the front.

"That's my boy. That big lovely kung fu warrior is my son," he announced.

"Thanks dad," Po hugged him and his pan fell off, caught by Mantis. "Hey guys," he greeted the Furious Five.

"Master," Tigress stepped forwards and bowed to him.

"Master," the others copied her and Po laughed softly.

"Master? Master Shifu!" Po suddenly remembered. He had forgotten his master. Racing up the stairs again, he huffed and puffed as he reached the crumpled white wolf by the Moon Pool, stained with red. "Master! Shifu. Shifu. Are you okay?" Po ran to the wolf and turned him over.

"Po. You're alive. Or we're both dead," he assumed.

"No, master, I didn't die. I defeated Tai Lung," Po corrected.

"You did? Wow. It is as Oogway foretold. You are the Dragon Warrior," he panted. The pain he was feeling matched with exhaustion was making it hard to speak. "You have brought peace to this valley, and-and to me. Thank you. Thank you Po. Thank you," he trailed off, closing his eyes. It hurt too much to talk.

"No. Master! No no no. Don't die Shifu, please!" he yelled.

"I'm not dying, you idiot! Ah, Dragon Warrior. I am simply ate peace-finally," Master Shfu sighed, leaning back, and closing his eyes again. He had waited so many years for peace and it had finally come, courtesy of Po.

"Oh, um, I should stop talking?" the black and white wolf asked.

"If you can," Master Shifu replied. Po laid down next to Master Shifu, but it soon became evident he wanted to talk.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" he asked.

"Yeah," Master Shifu answered.

**The end**


End file.
